1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to stabilize two or more objects relative to each other, and more particularly, to a stabilization assembly for use in securing and separating two or more bicycles being held by a rack.
2. The Background Art
As the popularity of bicycling has increased, it is common for people to transport their bicycles on their automobile or truck to the place where the bicycles will be ridden. This is particularly true for specialized bicycles, such as racing bicycles or mountain bicycles. One common means for transporting bicycles on an automobile or truck is to hang them from a rack that is mounted to the bumper, trailer hitch, or other part of the vehicle transporting the bicycles.
On one of the most common types of bicycle racks, the bicycles are hung from hooks projecting from the rack. When a single bicycle is being transported, it is hung from the hooks of the rack and secured by holding it against the upright supports of the rack with elastic straps ("bungee cords") or similar means. This works reasonably well because the upright supports of the rack run adjacent to the frame of the bicycle being secured, but do not interfere with projecting portions of the bicycle, such as the handlebars or pedals.
However, when two or more bicycles are to be carried on the same frame, as would often be the case when a group is traveling together in the same vehicle to the place where the bicycles will be ridden, the situation becomes more complex. Not only must the bicycle hanging closest to the upright supports be secured to those supports, but the other bicycles must be secured to each other to prevent shifting, swaying, or other movement that might cause damage to the bicycles. This is often done using additional bungee cords.
Unfortunately, the use of bungee cords to secure multiple bicycles pulls the bicycles together, often causing damage as parts of two different bicycles touch or rub together. Moreover, unlike the rack which was designed to handle the projecting portions of a bicycle, when two bicycles are held together with bungee cords or similar means, their projecting portions often interfere with either other, increasing the possibility of damage to the bicycles.